space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk Log - Episode1
The Alliance Convenes a War Council The Alliance council calls for a War Council (composed of the PCs plus a few NPC-VIPs) to handle the dual threats of the Ascendent House war and Reaver Incursion. The War-Council met at fortress Ilver and discussed the various threats and priorities across the galaxy. The topics discussed: *Ekenwynn civil war *Reaver Incursion *Other Ascendent houses *Treewee extinction *Reaver Filter Quest on Boron-C Oz proposed that taking out the 'head of the Ekenwynn snake' in a surgical strike on the capital seemed like the quickest and cleanest way to end the Ekenwynn civil war and bring them into the Alliance under the 'Naboo Precedent' (i.e. Uxia is the elected leader and council representative). Initially, the thinking was to send a fleet but due to the Gate Daze we decided to use subterfuge to infiltrate a small team (i.e. the party) onto the homeworld and take out the Baron. The War council agreed that bringing Ekenwynn into the Alliance was the most immediate priority even though the Reavers are super scary and the other things, like saving the Treewee species, needed dealing with. We briefly discussed attacking the Reavers on the dragon planet before they could get a foothold but decided against it due to risk and lack of good intel to what we'd be facing. Once we had agreed to the Ekenwynn plan we got down to the nitty gritty and started working on details. The time that Uxia and Oz had spent travelling Ekenwynn space really came in handy as the 'rogue power couple' went into action and set up safe-house contacts, forged credentials as weapon contractors, smugglers, and people to get us passed security checkpoints. The eventual plan that emerged was to have a fleet wait one jump away from Ekenwynn Prime while the party would infiltrate the planet and hole up in the safe-house near the Baron's bunker (he rarely emerges) where we could gather intel and formulate an attack plan. Once the Baron was dispatched, Uxia would jump in with her fleet and assume control in a deft bit of political maneouvering. The boy-prince Ulax is a non-factor since his illegitacy has been proven but Oz considered pulling a 'Ned Stark' and adopting him if the alternative was his death. Our contacts can smuggle 22 size levels of our equipment total (no containers or nether spaces) plus personal gear that can be explained as part of the cover story onto Ekenwynn Prime. Kiwi had some spare slots to share .- dibs on the Nut Sack anyone? On the way to Ekenwynn we had some time: *168 project blocks are available with whatever salvage you want for your block needs. *No checks for those blocks, instead recieve 50 non combat Pool points of the opropriate denomination (academic for Ulyses). After one particular jump we all were hit with headaches and a nagging Reaver sense. The gate had been infected by Reavers! After EBA'ing over we saw that they had been converting the Gate to be some kind of Reaver-Gate. There was also a purple Reaver force-field bubble (with a Reaver we couldn't see in it) like nothing we'd encountered before. Two Reaver guards knew we had boarded (no Reversacation for anyone but Treewee) so Initiative was initiated. It's really surprising to see them so deep in Ekenwynn Space, what the F? 11 Generic pool points for all. . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk